A Caixa De Pandora - O Retorno Da Deusa Esquecida
by PandoraPisces
Summary: Em sua caminhada matinal Aioros encontra a guerreira alada de Hera perto dos arredores do santuario entre a vida e a morte. Um novo inimigo ronda o santuario fazendo com que eles se encontrem de novo, mas agora a batalha alem de ser travada contra um inimigo desconhecido teram que lutar contra algo mais forte: seus sentimentos. (A Caixa De Pandora 2 Temporada)
1. Chapter 1

**ALGUNS ANOS DEPOIS**

O sol já clareava boa parte do santuario onde Saori Kido a reencarnaçao de Athena reinava agora que havia assumido seu posto, decentemente pois depois de inumeras batalhas tanto ela quanto seus cavaleiros precisavam de descanço. Aos poucos as 12 casas iam despertando, mas já havia um doz doze despertado, Aiolos como de costume caminhava sempre pela manha assim que o sol nascia, aproveitando a brisa fresca que era lhe oferecido e o clima fresco tambem sem aquele sol escaldante lhe encomodando.

Aiolos sempre corria desde as dozes casas ate mais um pouco afastado do santuario, usava apenas uma calça de moletom preta com uma linha branca na lateral, tenis branco e tinha a regata cinza pendurada pela calça, usava faixas nas maos e sua costumeira faixa vermelha na cabeça. Aquilo era sua marca, tanto que todos sabiam diferenciar Aioria de Aiolos. Seu ritimo havia aumentado tanto que o suor escorria desde a testa ate o tronco desnudo, pedaços de pilares caidos no chao formaça a paisagem por onde ele corria neste momento, mas junto dessa paissagem tambem havia um algo a mais que fazia parte daquela visao. Aos poucos o caminho que percorria ia sendo marcado por penas pretas e brilhantes, um caiu por sobre o ombro do sagitariano.

- mas o que é isso? – disse olhando para a pena em seu ombro, a mesma caiu sendo levemente acomodada no chao devido a brisa fraca da manha de sabado. Abaixou-se pegando a pena em seguida varias delas estavam caindo, em seguida o chao tremeu como se algo forte e pesado tivesse atingido o chao, Aiolos se segurou em um pilar ainda de pé e em seguida assim que o tremo sessou ele correu em direçao ao estrondo.

Ao chegar perto do local viu algo no chao, parecia um animal encolhido. Deu um passo na direçao daquele ser, mas assim que triscou na parte onde varias penas estavam elas foram se definhando, se desmanchando foi entao que Aioros percebeu que não eram penas pretas e sim penas que havia sido queimadas e agora estava deixando o corpo que estava caido no chao. O sagitariano correu ate a silhueta vendo que era uma mulher de cabelos enrolados e loiros, ela parecia abraçada a algo ou alguem.

- ei, moça voce esta bem? – perguntou ele se aproximando dela, ele a segurou a virando para ele e foi quando reconheceu quem era – Mas voce é... é a...Teresa – disse ele, se lembrando da guerreira alada de Hera.

- ainda bem que encontrei alguem, antes de... partir – disse ela dando um leve sorriso – Precisa avisar Athena, que ela voltou... voltou para fazer sua vingança contra a humanindade – disse Teresa.

- não, respire. E do que esta falando? Ela? Ela quem? – pediu vendo que ela estava bem machucada, suas asas já não estavam lá. Seu corpo estava todo machucado, sangue encorria de seu braço e perna bem machucados. Seu rosto estava com varios cortes e um mais serio na testa. – Vamos, resista voce consegue. Voce é forte e sabe disso – disse tentando ajuda-la, mas Teresa negou.

- acho que minha hora chegou – disse ela tocindo um pouco, sangua começou a escorrer por sua boca – Só avise que ela voltou...ela ainda não despertou totalmente e não deixe isso acontecer, por favor.

- Teresa, do que voce esta... – mas Aiolos não disse mais uma palavra diante do olhar sereno e vazio de Teresa em seus braços. Uma companheira havia ido embora, e ao que parece alguem ou uma mulher a atacou, mas resta saber quem é essa pessoa. Com cuidado Aiolos a pegou no colo e caminhou com ela em seus braços ate o templo de Athena.

**ARENA **

O sol escaldante e costumeiro da grecia fazia o treinamento ficar pesado e dificil, em passos lentos Milo caminhava ate a arena apesar de nesses ultimos dois anos terem sido dificeis depois da partida das guerreiras musas após vencerem o deus vingativo Ares, elas voltaram para o Olimpo com excessao de uma: Milena, que aceitou o pedido de Dite e se casou com ele tendo a bençao de Hera no matrimonio.

- Bom dia – disse ele ao grupo que ainda treinava ao lado de seu melhor amigo, Camus.

- pensei que ia ter que jogar agua fria em voce, não queria levantar de jeito nenhum – brincou.

- agua fria? Ficou louco foi? – disse alarmado – Se depender de voce, voce me joga uma agua de algum rio da Siberia...

- não é rio, Milo – disse rindo. Mas ele sabia que havia um motivo para que Milo estivesse tao aereo, e esse motivo tinha nome: Lana. Ele sabia pois estava passando pela mesma coisa, depois que Alexia foi embora parece que tudo perdeu a cor, e não era somente ele. Sempre que passava pela casa de gemeos via como os gemeos estavam perdido em pensamentos tambem, Kanon por mais que brigasse dizendo que não sentia falta da ruiva estava estampado na testa dele que sentia muito falta dela, Saga era outro que vivia aereo. Eles so tinham noticias quando Milena por meio do cosmo conversava com elas ou quando Teresa vinha para a Terra e entregava alguma carta das meninas, caso contrario não tinham noticias delas.

- muito bem, já sabem o que fazer. Formem dupla e treinem seu golpes mais fortes como fizemos na semana passada, em seguida faremos um pequeno torneio para ver o quanto voces cresceram – disse Milo indo se sentar na arquebancada enquando observava seu grupo de amazonas treinarem – Ponha todo seu cosmo nos punhos, Mila! – gritou para a sua ex-peguete.

- voce ta mal hein – disse Camus ao lado dele.

- não sei do que voce esta falando – desconversou Milo.

- vou fingir que acredito – brincou o aquariano.

- olha so quem fala, pensa que não sei que vive sonhando acordado por ai pensando nela – falou Milo provocando.

- não nego, ainda sinto falta dela. Alias, creio que todos sentem falta delas, elas meio que viraram parte da familia dos golden saints – disse ele.

- o único que se deu bem, foi Dite que se casou com Milena. Mas ele foi esperto, afinal estavam tao apixonados que resolveram se casar para ficarem juntos.

- que mal há nisso? – perguntou o aquariano.

- não sei se conseguiria casar – disse Milo o que fez Camus rir – O que?

- nada não – falou encarando o céu.

- e por falar em Milena, soube que ela teve outra recaida – falou Milo pensativo – Fico preoculpado com ela, afinal agora ela é uma amazona de Athena. Ainda bem que Marin esta de olho nela pra caso acontecer algo.

- o pior de tudo é o que Dite anda fazendo com ela, sera que ele não percebe que so a machucou? E ainda esta fazendo isso.

- por falar nele, olha só – disse Milo apontando com a cabeça na direçao da nova mestra amazona que estava conversando com Dite animadamente, o escorpiao virou seu rosto vendo a pobre da loira olhar a cena desolada como se visse sua vida ir embora aos poucos – Aff – disse ele se levantando.

-onde vai Milo?! – exclamou o aquariano.

- vou tentar distrair Milena daquela cena ridicula! – disse entre dentes, caminhando em passos firmes em direçao a loira. Ao se aproximar mostrou um semblante mais receptivo. – Oi! – sorriu.

- bom dia Milo! – sorriu ela, mas ele sabia que aquele sorriso ela falso.

- onde esta Viollet? Ela já devia ter chegado não é?

- é sim, deve estar atrasada como sempre – falou, logo em seguida voltando sua atençao ao casal chamativo no santuario. Deixando Milena arrasada.

- vem – disse ele, Milena o olhou sem entender – Ficar sozinha é a pior coisa quando se esta esperando uma pupila, enquanto isso a gente te faz compania.

- obrigada – sorriu levemente, agora um verdadeiro o que deixou Milo contente.

Ela se levantou e caminhou junto dele que passou o braço ao redor de seus ombros, ela se esforçava a não olhar para Dite e sabia que Milo não a deixaria olhar. Enquanto caminhavam Milo encaraou seriamente Dite que olhava para ele com sua esposa, afinal eles ainda não se separaram, mas Dite mesmo se corroendo por dentro apenas virou o rosto inorando o olhares reporvadores de seu companheiro.

**(Casa de gemeos)**

Calmamente Kanon ia passando os cabides de seu guarda-roupa procurando sua camiseta para poder iniciar os treinos com seu irmao, alem de entregar os relatorios a Athena sobre os pupilos o ex-marina agora treinava um grupo de amazonas ao lado do irmao Saga. A vida tornou-se rotineira depois da partida das meninas, quase todas as noite Kanon deitava-se na arquebancadas e encarava o céu tentando de alguma forma ver as guerreiras de Hera mas sabia que era inutil. Kanon achou sua camiseta e a vestiu e caminhou ate a cozinha onde encontrou seu irmao tomando café, o mesmo olhava o jornal procurando algo interessante para ler.

- bom dia – disse Kanon entrando na cozinha e indo ate o armario para pegar um copo.

- bom dia – respondeu Saga sem tirar os olhos do jornal. Kanon foi ate a mesa pegando a jarra de suco e despejando o liquido dentro do copo, sentou-se na mesa e encarou o irmao.

- voce era chato antes e agora esta pior, sabia – disse Kanon.

- onde quer chegar com isso? – perguntou Saga o encarando.

- lugar nenhum, mas acho que voce deveria seguir em frente – disse ele se levantando e pondo o copo na pia – Elas não vao voltar e voce esta ai se lamentando, irmaozinho. Eu sei que guarda arrependimentos por não ter dito a Aneta o quanto sentia por ela, mas sabe... as vezes certas coisas acontecem para nosso bem.

- juro que não entendo o que quer com essa conversa – disse ele pondo o jornal fechado em cima da mesa e encarando o irmao seriamente. – Já estou fazendo isso, temos outras coisas com que nos preoculpar do que elas, e o que me diz de voce? Esta cada vez pior tambem, toda noite sai com uma ruiva e sei bem que é para aliviar a saudade da Kassia.

- nem de longe, entre mim e Kassia era somente algo carnal. Era somente sexo e nada mais – disse ele dando de ombros.

- chega desse assunto – disse Saga se levantando – Temos um grupo de amazonas para treinar – falou saindo da cozinha.

- azedo – falou Kanon o seguindo.

**ARENA**

- muito bem – disse Milo, logo após as suas pupilas treinarem em duplas e fazer compania para Milena que naquele momento já se encontrava treinando Viollet – Eu irei escolher algumas de voces para lutar contra mim e outras contra Camus, iremos ver se voces são boas para passarem para o proximo nivel.

- o que acontece se não passarmos? – perguntou uma delas.

- irao treinar com Shina para se tornarem amazonas – respondeu Camus de braços cruzados. As meninas fizeram cara de medo ao ouvir o nome da cobra.

- certo, Milla voce primeiro. Lutara contra Camus – disse o escorpiao.

Milla confiante se levantou e caminhou ate o centro ficando uma distancia do aquariano, Camus acentiu como se mostrasse que poderia começar quando quiser.

- Agulha escarlate! – disse Mila, já que ela aprendera o ataque de Milo, por ainda ser apaixonada e ter uma grande admiraçao por ele.

- Pós de diamante – gritou o cavaleiro usando seu golpe mais fraco.

O ataque jogou Mila a fazendo rolar o chao e ter sua perna congelada, mas a mesma esquentou seu cosmo fazendo o gelo derreter e atacou de novo o guerreiro de aquario causando dano a Camus que foi atingido por uma agulha bem fina ate mais que a de Milo.

- beleza – comemorou Mila, mas a mesma se distraiu devido a comemoraçao que não viu Camus usando o trovao aurora a fazendo cair.

- nunca baixe a guarda Mila, perdera pontos assim – disse Milo. – Voce acaba de perder.

- droga – xingou ela indo ate a arquebancada mancando já que uma perna dela estava congelada.

**( um pouco afastado dali – grupo de Kanon e Saga) **

Saga estava apenas observando o irmao dar as intruçoes do treinamento de hoje as amazonas, enquanto isso ele permanecia em seu lugar de braços cruzados. O vento batia em seu rosto mas havia algo de errado ali, o vento batia diferente ele recochiteava em seu rosto parecia pequenas navalhas parecendo um golpe usado pela espada de Alexia.

- que cara é essa? – perguntou Shura se aproximando.

- acho que estou ficando louco – disse Saga – agora pouco senti como se o vento soprar estranho, como se anunciasse algo de ruim.

- Esta pensando demais... – disse o capricorniano. – Fique calmo, elas estao bem. Estao no Olimpo agora, nada vai acontecer.

- não sei, desde que acordei senti uma sensaçao estranha, é como se algo estivesse acontecendo – disse Saga olhando tudo ao redor.

- e talvez esteja – disse alguem, Saga e Shura se viraram vendo Dohko com uma roupa mais relaxada mas ainda sim tipica da china, segurava uma cesta de piquinique e uma vara de pescar na outra mao, apoiada nos ombros.

- aposto que isso é um temporal, vai espantar os peixes tudo – bufou irritado.

- não se preoculpe mestre anciao, ainda esta cedo a tempestade ainda vai demorar – disse Kiki.

- mestre anciao? Olha o respeito rapaz, não sou mais velho não – disse empinando o nariz – Graças a Athena sou jovem de novo. – sorriu.

- novo com a alma de um velho – comentou Kanon, mas acabou por receber uma varada na cabeça como resposta do libriano. – Ai... seu velho! – xingou.

- sorte sua que não fiz algo pior – falou andando – Nos vemos mais tarde – acenou, Kiki acenou para o grupo e saiu ficando ao lado de Dohko.

O caminho todo Kiki foi tagarelando no ouvido do cavaleiro de libra que já estava quase surdo, pois alem de falar muito Kiki ainda falava alto. Sorte a dele que não ia caçar nenhum animal senao a essa hora eles já teriam fujido com com faladeira do moleque. O sol quente desta manha estava sendo evitado pelas enormes arvores, que faziam sombra pela trilha de terra ate o rio onde Dohko costuma pescar com Shion, mas desta vez o grande mestre não pode pois Athena quis conversar com ele. O deixando sozinho com Kiki que ainda falava na sua orelha.

"tenho pena do Mú" – pensou ele.

Mais a frente as arvores iam se distanciando uma da outra e o lago já era possivel ser visto. Alguns passaros já acostumado com os seres humanos por ali voavam baixo e outros ate pousavam no ombro do libriano que não se incomodava.

- olha mestre Dohko – disse Kiki apontando para uma raposa que bebia agua calmamente, mas ao escutar a voz do garoto se assustou e saiu dali correndo. – Ai droga foi embora.

- falei para falar baixo, aqui ainda vivem muitos animais – disse – Agora vamos achar um lugar com sombra para entao tentarmos pescar alguma coisa.

- que tal ali? – disse o garoto apontando para uma enorme arvore bem proximo ao lago. Dohko sorriu e caminhou ate lá.

Pos a cesta no chao e a vara, sentou-se no chao e arrumou seu chapeu tipico na china para lhe dar sorte já que sombra ali onde estava tinha ate demais, Kiki nada fez apenas pegou um sanduiche da cesta e deu uma mordida enquanto assistia o libriano por a isca. O lugar era bem bonito, o verde predominava nas arvores e pelo chao na grama, a brisa causada pela natureza era tudo que Dohko amava naquele lugar. Com firmeza o libriano atrou a vara para frente fazendo o anzol atingir a agua e permaneceu ali fixando seu olhar na agua enquanto seus pensamentos iam longe.

" – **qual é Shion? Vai ficar aqui dentro dessa sala enquanto esta um dia lindo la fora? – perguntou Dohko que já estava pronto para a pescaria com o amigo. **

**- lamento velho amigo, mas não poderei hoje. O santuario esta cheio de tarefas que o grande mestre tem que fazer – disse Shion. **

**Dohko penou em argumentar de novo quando alguem bate na porta, a mesma é aberta por uma criada que ali estava para limpar a estante, ao abrir se depara com Athena. Ela sorri levemente mas os dois notam que naquele sorriso havia tensao. **

**- espero não estar atrapalhando – disse Saori. **

**- claro que não Athena – falou Shion se levantando. – Precisa de algo?**

**- acho melhor voce vir comigo – disse ela sem muito detalhes.**

**- algum problema, Athena? – perguntou Dohko.**

**- falamos sobre isso mais tarde cavaleiro, agora necessito de Shion em meu templo – falou ela e em seguida deu meia volta saindo da sala, sendo seguida por Shion."**

As sobrancelhas de Dohko se uniram deixando a expressao dele seria e carregada, algo naquelas palavras diziam que havia problemas, mas o motivo de somente Shion souber era ainda mais estranho. Mas ele não estava chateado ou coisa assim, para Athena não ter falado nada na presença dele era porque ela ainda não tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo. Mas algo dizia a ele que não iria demorar muito os cavaleiros ficarem sabendo do real problema, se é que tinha um. 

**(No meio da floresta)**

Em meio a matos e arbustos daquela floresta uma luz em forma redonda surgiu e dela uma pessoa usando um manto branco com capuz saiu, fazendo um pequeno ruido mas nada que chamasse a atençao. Olhou em volta e vendo as arvores e sentiu o cheio de terra molhada notando estar proxima de um pequeno rio, mas junto ao cheiro sentiu algo forte, um cosmo porem conhecido. Era um cavaleiro de Athena, isso ela sabia mas havia alguem com ele cujo não conseguiu saber quem era mas não importava, tinha coisas mais importantes para resolver. Fechou seus olhos sentindo a que distancia aquele cavaleiro estava dela, notou que não estava muito longe mas tambem não muito perto entao tratou logo de ocultar seu cosmo para não ser rastreada. Um pequeno colar um pouco apertado em seu pescoço tinha um fio bem fino quase imposivel de se ver de longe ligado a um aparelho extremamente pequeno em seu ouvido.

_- já chegou? – ouviu a voz de uma mulher. _

- sim, mas afinal onde é que voce me trouxe? So estou vendo mato e arvores aqui – reclamou ela olhando tudo ao redor.

_- esta na floresta ao redor do santuario, foi o mais proximo que consegui te mandar. A vila das amazonas não deve estar muito longe – disse._

- certo, irei agora mesmo ela já deve estar me esperando – falou em resposta – Irei manter o aparelho desligado, entro em contato em breve.

_- certo – e em seguida um bipe foi ouvido e o aparelho se desligou. _

Ela olhou para o lado de onde sentia o cosmo do cavaleiro que sentava a beirada do rio e caminhou o mais rapido que podia se afastando dali, tinha assuntos importante para tratar com aquela pessoa. Ela poderia ter pedido que se encontrasse com ela um dos santos guerreiros mas não queria trazer alarme falso ate porque ainda não sabiam o que tinha acontecido de verdade. Sua amiga pelo que soube foi achada e suas condiçoes não eram boas, o que so de pensar a deixou ainda mais angustiada e a fez aumentar os passos em direçao a vila das amazonas. Ela seria a melhor pessoa a quem podia confiar o que iria dizer, sabia muito bem como ela era e que não iria falar nada a ninguem.

Apesar da angustia crescendo dentro de si não pode deixar de ser tomada por um sentimento de nostaugia ao estar devolta aquele lugar. Aquele vento acolhedor fazendo os pequenos fios que caiam pro lado de fora do capuz os fazendo balançar em seu rosto, o sol intenso e extremamente quente logo ao inicio na manha, o céu azul e limpo deixando somente a estrela grande iluminar tudo. Fechou rapidamente os olhos sentindo aquele sentimento gostoso de estar de volta, foi o único lugar desde que fora para o Olimpo que sentiu vontade de voltar e que sabia que seria bem tratada ali. Continuou sua "caminhada" de cabeça baixa pensando nos acontecimentos de anos atras, logo não demorou muito para ela ver varias casas e algunas novatas sairem delas. Se escondeu atras de uma arvore ate que as meninas ali passasem, pelo horario notou que já era hora do treino entao não teria ninguem ali que pudesse interromper. Após a saida das pupilas, ela caminhou apressadamente ate a casa da amazona que a esperava, deu duas batidas na porta e esperou tendo sua resposta em seguida.

- voce demorou – disse Shina ao abrir a porta.

- pensei que ao chegar estaria sozinha, mas senti o cosmo de Dohko perto do rio entao tive que vir devagar e ocultar meu cosmo – disse ela entrando na casa da amazona, Shina fechou a porta e a trancou. Acompanhou a outra ate a sala e se sentaram uma de frente para a outra, na mesinha de centro ela notou dois copos com suco.

- imaginei que a conversa seria longa – disse Shina pegando um dos copos e vendo a moça a sua frente tirar o capuz e revelar seus cabelos vermelhos intensos e olhos clares. – Ninguem ainda sabe sobre Tereza. Eu estava indo treinar sozinha na parte da manha quando encontrei Aiolos com ela no colo.

- como ela estava?

- aos pedaços – respondeu firmando a voz – O que acontece quando a guerreira alada de Hera conhecida como Isis perde suas asas? – naquele momento Kassia arregalou os olhos.

- como é?! – exclamou ela.

- Tereza não estava com suas asas, sei que voces tem como esconde-las mas naquele momento ela já não possuia mais as asas – contou Shina – Ela tambem estava muito ferida, entao ajudei Aiolos a ir ate a sala do grande mestre, tivemos sorte de ser bem cedo caso contrario todos teriao visto.

- mas para ir ate o salao do grande mestre não tem que passar pelas doze casas? – perguntou confusa.

- e tem, mas estavam todos dormindo. Depois da festa na casa em touro duvido que um deles tenha escutado a gente passar – disse. – Mas isso ano vem ao caso, Aiolos esta proibido de falar qualquer coisa sobre isso, tenho certeza de que Athena ira comunicar aos cavaleiros de ouro sobre isso.

- me diga que ela ainda esta viva Shina – pediu com a suplica em seus olhos. Shina baixou a cabeça e suspirou.

- eu não sei, Aiolos disse que ela ficou tagarelando sobre uma mulher, que não deviamos deixa-la voltar ou algo do tipo e depois disso apagou – falou a amazona – O que esta acontecendo Kassia? O que houve para ela ficar daquele jeito?

- é o que estamos tentando descobrir – disse encarando os olhos que agora estavam descobertos pela mascara da amazona de cobra – Tereza estava em uma missao no Egito, mas isso já faz quase uma semana, perdemos contato com ela e quando soubemos de algo descobrimos que Tereza estava aqui.

- parece que não é só isso – disse Shina desconfiada.

- Pouco antes dela sair em missao, Lana desapareceu – disse de uma vez, Shina arregalou os olhos surpresa – Foi por esse motivo que Tereza foi para o Egito, Lana andava muito estranha e ela vivia pedindo a Hera que a deixasse ir ate a Terra mas nunca falava sobre o que.

- quando foi que perderam contato com Tereza?

- um pouco depois dela ter ido pra la, nos falamos uma vez e depois nos nao soubemos de nada – afirmou Kassia.

- parece que a calmaria não vai durar por muito tempo – disse com um leve sorriso.

- é o que parece – disse a ruiva – Mas saindo do assunto, como esta Milena? – perguntou entusiasmada, mas Shina deixou seu olhar morrer em suas maos que seguravam o copo vazio. Antes que Kassia pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta a porta foi aberta com brutalidade, entrando por ela uma garota de no maximo 14 anos, cabelos castanhos claros quase alaranjados, longos e presos em um rabo de cavalo. Kassia vestiu o capuz rapidamente, mas ainda sim a menina conseguiu ver seu rosto mas aquilo não importava.

- o que faz aqui Viollet? Devia estar na arena sendo treinada por sua mestra – falou Shina se levantando e indo ate a menina – Estou oculpada se quer...

- venha rapido, ela não esta bem – disse Viollet com preoculpaçao estampada no rosto. Aquele olhar Shina percebeu de quem ela falava, olhou rapidamente para Kassia que escondia seu rosto com o capuz. A mesma ao ver que a amazona tinha trabalho a fazer se levantou e caminhou em direçao a porta aberta.

- pode ir Shina, já terminei o que vim fazer aqui – disse ela.

- vai ficar?

- manterei contato – falou Kassia saindo sem olhar para tras, quando estava a uma boa distancia se virou vendo Shina sair correndor apressada junto de Viollet. Se perguntou se aquela bela moçinha era a pequena Viollet, sobrinha de Deba, que conheceu anos atras.

Pensou em ir ate a cidade e conseguir um quarto em uma pensao ou hotel, mas queria ver sua amiga Milena e saber se estava bem, havia alguns anos que ela deixou de manter contato e depois daquele olhar da amazona de prata ficou preoculpada. Alem do mais estava com tempo livre de sobra, deu meia volta e foi andando pelo mesmo caminho que Shina e Viollet fizeram ao sair, sabia que naquela direçao daria na arena mas não seria burra de passar tao perto assim mas nada a impedia de olhar tudo de uma boa distancia.

(Musica -  watch?v=Tdt41hwFEFA&list=FLDXz9NTT480JR2SsjIfIf9g )

Sua bota de sua armadura escondida pela capa batia no chao de concreto da trilha que dava ate um pedaço de mato que amortecia seus passos, um pouco mais ao lado havia algunas arvores que deixavam aquele lugar mais lindo do que era antes. Ficou ali escondida ao lado de uma das arvores e ficou a olhar a arena, o lugar que lhe trouxe varias recordaçoes. Lembrou-se do dia em que chegou naquele lugar encontrando Lana e a ex-piriguete da Milo brigando por coisas futeis, deixou um riso escapar por seus labios com a cena, mas o deixou morrer quando avistou ali do alto daquele lugar uma silhueta conhecida, longos cabelos azuis claros, estava de lado a ela e de braços cruzados a pequena brisa que fazia ali em baixo fazia seus cabelos balançarem o deixando ainda mais estonteante na opiniao dela. Encostou-se na arvore admirando aquele belo grego no qual fez varias vezes seu coraçao balançar, mesmo que teimasse em dizer que não sabia que não conseguiria se render ao encantos daquele cavaleiro.

Mas todo aquele pensamento que a levou ficar fora de orbita a trouxe rapidamente de volta ao santuario ao ver a figura de sua amiga e ex-amazona de Hera sentada em uma das arquebancadas do lado oposto ao que Kanon se encontrava, ao lado dela estava Shina e um pouco afastada se encontrava Viollet com as maos juntas proximo ao corpo. Seus olhos se espreitaram ao ver aquela figura magra mais que o normal, aquela era mesmo a Milena? Se perguntava, seus cabelos estava loiros mais sem brilho os cachos já não estavao lá mais, apenas pequenas ondinhas e bem finas deixando o cabelo quase que colado ao rosto, Milena sempre fora magra mas ali aquela garota ou o melhor, aquela mulher diante de si não era ela, ela estava muito magra e parecia bem fragil, carregando uma tristeza em seu olhar.

Retirou o capuz e se agachou observando melhor a cena, achou estranho não ver Afrodite ali com ela já que deu a entender que ela não estava passando bem. Percorreu toda a arena ate que o encontrou abrançando uma mulher de pele morena e cabelos brancos, parecia uma feiticeira o que fez Kassia fazer uma careta. Mas tambem fez com que seu sangue subisse por ver aquele peixizinho com outra e não com sua amiga que estava precisando de ajuda, ainda mais sendo que Dite era seu marido. Voltou seu olhar a Milena não notando mais a precensa de Viollet mas aquilo não importava, estava preoculpada com sua amiga. Kassia ate pensou em ignorar o que Hera havia lhe mandar e ir la da uma boa liçao a Dite quando foi interrompida por um pequeno barulho em meio a grama e em seguida vendo Viollet diante dela.

- ela esta aqui – disse Viollet ofegante, em seguida viu a cabeça dela tombar para frente ao receber um pequeno tapa de Kanon que apareceu ali.

- sabia que era voce – disse ele olhando para a ruiva que esquecera de se cobrir com o capuz novamente, mas aquilo já não tinha importancia. – O que faz aqui?

- vim tratar de um assunto que não lhe interessa – falou Kassia se virando e voltando sua atençao a Milena que tentava ficar de pe sem sucesso.

- como é que é? – disse ele com uma sobrancelha levantada – Esta longe de casa musa, para me dizer uma coisa dessa, sabia? – cruzou os braços mas viu que a ruiva pouco lhe estava dando a atençao.

- o que houve com Milena? – disse entre dentes – Aquela não é minha amiga!

Mas Kanon nada disse, a ruiva se virou esperando uma resposta mas tudo que conseguiu foi ver kanon fazer o mesmo olhar que Shina havia feito mais cedo. Num impulso Kassia o agarrou pelo colarinho da camisa o empurrando contra a arvore.

- por que todos fazem esse olhar? O que houve com ela? E por que Dite não esta ali com ela? – disse alto – Me responda Kanon!

- Milena estava gravida – respondeu ele num sussurro.

- estava? – disse notando a mudança de verbo do presente para o passado.

- Milena perdeu o bebe, Kassia – escutou a voz suave de Viollet, fazendo ela soltar Kanon e se virar encarando aqueles olhos claros opacos. Voltou sua atençao a Kanon e disse:

- me conte tudo! – disse ela.

**( algumas horas depois )**

- Afrodite não queria o bebe é isso? – perguntou Kassia que estava sentada em posiçao de indio, olhando para Kanon que explicava tudo.

- de inicio todos ficaram chocados, afinal sabe da fama que aquele peixinho tem – disse ele, vendo a ruiva acentir – Não sei de muita coisa, apenas sei o que Mascara me contou, de inicio Afrodite ficou sem saber o que fazer, ter filhos não estava em seu planos nem nos de Milena mas ela ceitou bem quando descobriu, Dite foi aceitando tambem com o passar dos dias.

- a gravidez dela era de risco?

- pelo que eu sei, não era não, mas ela não podia se esforçar muito quando ela estava no segundo mês de gestaçao, ela e Dite tiveram uma briga. Os cosmos deles ficaram ofencivos, sentiamos a hostilidade deles por toda as doze casas, depois disso pareciam que tinham se acalmado, mas ledo engano – bufou ele.

- o que houve depois?

- uma antiga amiga de Dite apareceu aqui no santuario, Shion recrutou novos cavaleiros tambem e quis deixar os cavaleios de ouro cuidarem do novatos enquanto as amazonas cuidavam das pupilas novatas. Essa amiga de Dite veio para ser mestra aqui, já que não se tem muitas amazonas formadas, e foi ai que as coisas começaram a ficar feias – falou Kanon.

- feias que jeito? – perguntou já se irritando.

- Milena estava encarregada de me treinar – disse Violet – Eu via como ela estava mal, Dite simplesmente parecia se esquecer dela quando aquele chata da Deneve estava por perto.

- Deneve?

- a amiguinha do peixinho – respondeu Kanon rolando os olhos – Pelo que fiquei sabendo, Afrodite não queria deixa-la treinar Viollet, mas a loira ensistiu por isso viviam brigando. Ela devia cuidar de bebe mas Milena garantia que treinaria Viollet ate o sexto mês de gravidez e depois disso pararia. Só que o idiota do Dite começou a deixa-la de lado e começou a perambular por ai com a Deneve pra quem quisesse ver.

- maldito! Pensei que Dite fosse diferente – disse Kassia.

- ela começou a ficar pessima, mal era só um ajetivo. – continuou Kanon – Ela parou de se alimentar, de se cuidar, acho que ate se esqueceu que tinha que comer por dois. Foi quando ela chegou no final do terceiro mês, iniciando o quarto que ela passou mal na arena, ela e Deneve tiveram uma discuçao e por conta de irritaçao,falta de alimentaçao e esforço alem da conta ela acabou perdendo o bebe.

- idiota! E por que ele não ajudou ela? não só naquele momento mas como agora tambem, eu vi daqui que Milena não esta bem – gritou ela.

- por que ele não pode – respondeu Viollet – Depois que Dite começou a passear e passar mais tempo com Deneve do que com Milena, Shaka interviu e arrastou Milena da casa de peixes a levando ate virgem, e disse que se ele tentasse chegar perto da irma o mandaria para um dos seis infernos. Logo depois disso ela brigou com Deneve e perdeu o bebe.

- miseravel e ainda tem coragem de ficar consolando ela como se aquela vaca fosse a vitima – disse Kassia – ainda bem que Shaka interviu senao eu mesma faria alguma coisa. Mas notei que pelo seu modo de falar não gosta muito dela.

- ela é uma biscate! – disse Viollet com raiva.

- olha a boca menina – repreendeu Kanon – Ninguem gosta principalmente a mulherada do santuario.

- claro, ela dá em cima de qualquer um. Sobrou ate para o Aioria outro dia, o coitado quase apanhou da Marin por conta disso – disse a menina.

- em certa parte concordo – falou o geminiano.

- concorda? – riu a ruiva – Desde quando reclama de mulher em cima de voce Kanon?

- não estou reclamando, mas aquela vaca como a Viollet a chama já me atrapalhou em minhas conquistas porque todas pensam que tenho caso serio com ela – disse bravo.

Naquele momento algo amargo desceu pela garganta de Kassia, a palavra conquistas a fez sentir algo queimando dentro de si, algo quente e que ia machucando aos poucos: Ciumes. Memo tendo esse sentimento dentro de si tratou de desviar o olhar do dele que a interrogava passando para Viollet. Kanon não entendeu e tambem não gostou daquele olhar, por um instante se arrependeu de ter dito aquilo a ela. Por mais que tenha se passado quase quatro anos desde que a conheceu, não conseguiu encontrar nenhuma mulher que mexesse com ele como ela o fazia.

- bom, o papo ta bom mas tenho que ir – disse Kassia se levantando. Kanon e Viollet fizeram o mesmo.

- vai pra onde? – perguntou a menina.

- vou ficar por uns tempos aqui, não sei quanto ao certo – disse ela.

- ainda não me respondeu, o que veio fazer aqui? – disse Kanon com uma irritaçao na voz.

- logo ficara sabendo pela boca de Athena, ate lá não posso dizer nada

- como sempre né – disse Kanon virando o rosto.

Kassia começou a caminha acenando enquanto andava, depois desapareceu do campo de visao dos dois.

**OLIMPO – SACADA DO TEMPLO DE HERA**

Apesar da altitude o vento batia fortemente em seu rosto, seus cabelos cor de caramelo balançavam para atras os deixando inquietos, seus olhos olhavam ao longe como se visse algo acontecendo ali. Estava tao destraida que nem sentiu o leve porem forte toque do moreno em seus ombros a fazendo se assustar.

- devia ficar calma, Alessandra – disse ele olhando intensamente para ela.

- que susto Igor – disse ela com a mao no peito.

- anda muito assustada esses dias – disse ele com a voz grossa.

Seus olhos azuis as vezes a deixavam hipnotizada, mas ela sabia que era um jeito de matar sua saudade daquele que amou de verdade, Igor por mais cordial e cavaleiro que fosse não era a quem seu coraçao pertencia. As vezes se pegava olhando para baixo pensando em como ele estaria, mas tinha medo de ter que voltar a encarar aqueles olhos de inicio frios porem doces. Suspirou e virou de costas para Igor.

- minha amiga esta sumida, Tereza tambem esta na mesma situaçao. Contamos apenas com Kassia para ter a certeza de que ela esta no santuario para entao agirmos – disse Alessandra – Não me peça calma, Igor! Não numa situaçao dessas.

- peço perdao – falou ele.

Em seguida passos apressados foram ouvidos, e os dois puderam ver Alexia correr ate eles com olhos marejados.

- alexia... – começou ela, quando foi interrompida.

- Tereza esta no santuario, Hera deu a ordem. Vamos para o templo de Athena o mais rapido possivel – disse a morena.

- graças ao deuses – agradeceu Alessandra, porem sentindo seu coraçao acelerar ao pensar que voltaria a ver aqueles olhos doces e ingenuos de Mú de aries.

**EGITO – PIRAMIDE DA DEUSA BASTET / DEUSA GATO**

O assobio do vento ecoava dentro da piramide escura tendo algumas fileiras de claridade vindo de pequenos buracos feito pelos pequenos animais que fugiam do sol escaldante do egito. Dentro da piramide uma pessoa estava caída, suas roupas rasgadas mostrando as pernas e parte dos ombros. Seus cabelos pretos e lisos espalhados pelo chao, pequenos passos era ouvido pelo animal de pelo curto e muito amigo dos faraós no egito antigo: os gatos. Dois deles se aproximaram da pessoa caida, um deles era preto e o outro uma cor quase grafite, usvam coleiras douradas com um simbolo de pingente pendurado na mesma.

Devagar o gato preto cheirou o rosto de bela moça que estava desacordada, aos poucos ela foi despertando vendo um pouco embaçado mas logo suas vistas foram tomando forma. Ela sentou-se rapidamente olhando tudo ao redor, olhou os estranhos mas ao mesmo tempo conhecidos desenhos e escritas. Se levantou devagar e viu a estatua de dois gatos e no centro deles havia um espelho redondo e grande, o susto foi grande ao ver seu estado. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado, seu rosto tinha tres riscos na bochechas ambos os lados, suas unhas estavam grandes e tinha uma orelha de gato, ela estava do mesmo jeito quando invocava seu poder da deusa gato.

- o que eu fiz? – perguntou Lana, que teve relances de lembranças de repente. Viu vultos de uma pessoa com asas brancas e fofas, parecia que conhecia aquela pessoa mas sua mente estava confusa demais para pensar, naquele momento ate sua identidade era confusa. – Quem sou eu? – perguntou para o reflexo no espelho.

- Lana! – disse alguem, escondido nas sombras daquele templo que estranhamente a fazia se sentir bem.

- quem esta ai? – disse ela olhandoao redor, ate que uma mulher usando roupas brancas e joias douradas apareceu, ela tinha o cabelo preto e usava uma especie de coroa dourada. – Quem é voce?

- vejo que ainda não despertou completamente, minha deusa gato – disse ela se aproximando lentamente, a medida que se aproximava a mulher ia dizendo palavras estranhas mas que estava causando efeito devastador em Lana que se ajoelhou no chao com as maos na cabeça – Não lute contra isso, sera pior. Não quero machuca-la minha fiel guerreira...

Lana se curvou no chao gritando de dor e a tal mulher apenas intensificou as palavras que era repetidas pela boca vermelha e bem desenhada dela.

- aaahhh! – gritou e por fim seus gritos sessaram, Lana esticou um braço batendo forte no chao e depois se levantou encarando a sua deusa, a quem deveria proteger. Seus olhos estavam como de um gato, ferozes, intesos e com um brilho estranho no olhar, seus olhos antes cor escura agora eram cor amarelado fosforecente.

- chegou a hora de punir esse humanos pela maldade e por terem me traído e a meu amado – disse ela perversamente – Descobrirei quem esta governando em meu lugar e tomarei meu trono nem que seja pela força! – disse ela.

- assim sera minha rainha – disse Lana sorrindo de lado – assim sera.


	2. Chapter 2 - Feridas

**NAQUELA NOITE **

Gentilmente a porta daquele pequeno quarto de hospital foi fechada pela mao agil da doutora da fundaçao Kido que a herdeira, Saori Kido havia construido para poder cuidar melhor de seus negocios já que teria que ficar no santuario. A mulher que se encontrava diante da amazona de prata retirou os oculos que usava e suspirou, já não era a primeira vez que via Milena, a primeira foi quando descobriu que estava gravida lembrava perfeitamente daqueles olhos claros espressando medo mas tambem euforia por carregar uma vida dentro de si.

Seus olhos castanhos deixaram o chao onde ela ficou alguns minutos encarando ate achar as palavras para começar aquele dialogo, novamente suspirou e massageou as temporas mostrando o quao cansada estava.

- ainda não sei por onde começo – disse a doutora, Shina que havia acompanhado a mais nova amazona de Athena ate o hospital sentiu o coraçao apertar.

- é algo grave doutora? – perguntou Shina.

- sera se ela continuar desse jeito, nem preciso de exames para saber que seu corpo não esta recebendo alimentaçao correta – falou ela – Milena tem que tomar conciencia de que mesmo após ter perdido o bebe ainda corre algum risco, ainda mais que tem pouco tempo seu corpo ainda não se recuperou e do jeito que a coisa anda posso dizer que logo ela entrara em depressao tambem.

- tambem? o que quer dizer com isso doutora?

- Milena esta muito abaixo do peso normal, mesmo mulher normais que perdem o bebe conseguem recuperar a auto-estima e ate se alimentam bem mas Milena esta fazendo ao contrario, Shina sua amiga podera ser considerada anorexa devido a falta de alimento e se ainda tiver uma depressao junto temo o pior para ela – explicou.

- desculpe doutora, estamos tentando mante-la longe de qualquer coisa que possa aborrece-la mas...

- Shina o que esta acontecendo com ela, desde que aquela menina perdeu o bebe que suponho não ter sido planejado ela esta com aquele olhar. Aquele olhar opaco, sem vida ou brilho – disse a doutora – Onde esta Afrodite?

- seria melhor se ele estivesse em outra dimensao, doutora – falou Shina fechao a mao em punhos.

- pelo jeito a coisa é pior do que eu pensava – disse ela – Bom, mas isso não importa agora com ou sem Afrodite, Milena precisa se cuidar ou acabara em uma cama tomando soro por sabe la zeus quanto tempo.

- não se preoculpe, doutora, ajudaremos Milena – disse a amazona.

- certo estao liberadas entao – falou se virando a caminhando ate a sala onde Milena se encontrava sentada na cadeira com seu braço direito dobrado após receber soro na veia por falta de alimentaçao. – Milena voce esta liberada, e espero que se cuide daqui pra frente.

- farei o meu possivel doutora – falou ela com a voz baixa.

- não é o possivel menina, voce tem que se cuidar para seu bem – falou a medica, seus olhos expressavam pena por ver uma moça ainda jovem passar por aquilo. Apesar de não ser a primeira vez que ela ve um caso assim, muitas meninas deixam de comer para terem corpos como de modelos e atrizes e esquecem do mais importante a saude.

Mas no caso de Milena era diferente, ela não estava tentando seguir padrao nenhum e sim estava sendo dislacerada aos poucos e isso era bem claro para qualquer um que a visse. A loira apenas acentiu com um leve sorriso sem vida e se levantou saindo por aquela porta branca onde do outro lado encontrou Shina a sua espera, ambas não disseram nada e nem era preciso. Começaram a caminhar por aquele corredor com algumas caideras de espera, entraram no elevador vazio onde somente o ar preechia aquele espaço.

O plim daquele quadrado de metal se fez avisando as duas que havia chegado ao terreo, esperaram a porta se abrir para entao sair e seguirem ate a saida. Rapidamente a porta de vidro da entrada do hospital da fundaçao se abriu e elas se puseram a caminhar rumo ao santuario, direto para as doze casas afinal ela morava ali com Shaka pois o mesmo pediu a Athena que após a entao "separaçao" dela com Afrodite, ela ficasse em sua casa em virgem. Os passos de Milena eram calmos e tranquilos, seus olhos encarando sempre o chao parecendo ate que ali tinha algo de muito interessante. Ao contrario de Shina que pisava firme, e pensava no que a medica havia falado a ela, se Milena não se cuidasse ela iria entrar em depressao e chegaria ate a anorexia. Nunca em sua vida desejou tanto socar um daqueles dourados como queria fazer com Dite, e tudo por culpa daquela sua antiga amiga. Maldita hora em que ela foi aparecer.

A leve brisa fez os cabelos opacos de Milena balançarem levemente tocando suas bochechas frias por causa do vento, já havia passado a entrada das doze casas e agora subiam lentamente as escadas chegando a primeira casa do zodiaco: Aries. Assim que foram se aproximando escutou vozes animadas vindo do primeiro templo, mas não era de se estranhar provavelmente estavam bebendo e jogando conversa fora aproveitando que logo o final de semana chegaria.

Assim que avistaram a entrada viram luzes acesas vindo de aries, alguns cavaleiros de ouro na entrada conversando e entre eles o dono da casa.

- não acham que é muito cedo para começar a beberem? – disse Shina assim que pisou na entrada do templo, na pequena "varanda".

- qual é Shina, hoje é sexta – disse Milo com uma latinha de cerveja – relaxa ai!

- voce não prestam mesmo – disse ela rolando os olhos e balançando a cabeça em negativo.

Um certo ser encostado no rochedo que protegia aquelas casas, segurava o cigarro em uma mao e uma lata de cerveja na outra. Levou o cigarro a boca tragando e depois soltando a fumaça, mantinha os olhos fechados parecendo como se ele fosse o único que estava ali, ate que abriu seus olhos ao ouvir a voz feminina de Shina. Mas ao invez de ver a amazona brigona, viu a loira que carregava consigo um triste olhar, sua cabeça pendida para baixo deixando seus olhos escondidos por causa do cabelo caindo um pouco no rosto. Ali naquele momento aquele semblante triste, desolado e acabado lhe chamou a atençao, por mais amigo que era de Dite ainda não entendi o que diabos tinha acontecido entre eles para acabarem desse jeito. Mas toda vez que seus olhos viam aqueles olhos azuis sem brilho sentia pena, o que o fez ficar irritado pois ele era o cavaleiros mais temivel de todos, não sentia pena e nem piedade de ninguem. Terminou de tomar aquela lata em maos e a jogou ali mesmo e saiu para caminhar, não estava afim de ficar ali e ter de ver aquela loira.

- certo, certo – disse Shina após escutar baboseiras de Milo e Shura juntos – Se me derem licença, vou acompanhar Milena ate virgem.

Após ouvir o nome da loira, foi que os rapazes notaram a presença dela. Antes Milena era sempre simpatica com todos, apesar de ser muitas vezes como o irmao, reservada, mas estava sempre presente nas festas reunidas em uma das casas do zodiaco.

- pode deixar Shina, eu acompanho ela – disse alguem saindo da casa de aries.

- voce?- perguntou ela ao ver o aquariano que vestia um casaco preto, devido a brisa ter ficado mais fria.

- nao pretendia vir mas Milo me arrastou ate aqui, estou voltando para meu templo agora, posso acompanha-la – disse ele.

- esta certo – falou a amazona – Vejo voce amanha, Milena

- claro – disse com a voz baixa a loira, apenas acenou rapidamente e foi para junto de Camus que já caminhava em direçao a saida da primeira casa.

Shina ainda ficou ali parada observando a loira andar calmamente com Camus que conversava algo com ela, seus olhos estavam fixos na garota que agora já era uma mulher tanto que isso não passou despercebido por Milo.

- vieram do hospital? – perguntou ele a tirando do transe.

- não é da sua conta – disse ela grossa pronta para se virar e ir embora quando o escorpiao agarrou seu braço.

- passou a ser desde que Milena se tornou uma amazona, ela agora faz parte do santuario tanto quanto nós – disse ele – Não é porque somos amigos de Dite que concordamos com o que ele esta fazendo, caramba ela perdeu o bebe que esperava o minimo que ele deveria fazer é ficar do lado dela mas ao contrario... ele esta fazendo Milena sofrer ainda mais.

- hmm – suspirou derrotada, era ate dificil de acreditar que aquelas palavras vieram de Milo, pois todos sabiam o quao mulherengo ele é ou era.

- começo a achar que Dite não queria esse filho no final de contas – falou Shura dando um gole em sua lata de cerveja.

- a chegada dessa amiga dele só veio em mal momento, talvez Dite devesse pensar no que faz – falou Mú encarando o chao.

- entao espere sentado – falou a amazona se virando e seguindo se rumo.

**NAS ESCADARIAS DAS DOZE CASAS**

O caminho seguiu no completo silencio, Camus ate tentou puxar assunto mas sabia que a loira não estava bem e queria permenecer só em seus pensamentos. Era triste ve-la assim, depois que se tornou uma amazona de Athena e passou a viver com os cavaleiros, ela conseguiu o afeto de todos ali. Alguns ate ficaram felizes quando souberam que ela ia ser mae, afinal uma criança ia alegrar um pouco aquele lugar e com certeza a filha ou filho de Milena teria muitos babás para ajudar a cuidar. Mas não espera que as coisas seguissem por esse caminho, dias se passaram após a noticia e Dite parecia indiferente ao estado da mulher. Mas entao tudo desandou.

Seu olhar percorreu ate parar na figura a seu lado, completamente perdida em pensamentos. Soltou um suspiro baixo.

- pelo jeito não foi boa coisa o que a medica disse – comentou ele tentando puxar assunto.

- como sabe? – disse ela confusa.

- não preciso saber, apenas sei por esse olhar preoculpado – falou – Mas seja lá o que ela tenha dito não deve se abalar, tenho certeza de que vi passar por isso.

Milena abriu a boca para dizer algo mas a fechou novamente ficando quieta, seguindo assim o caminho todo ate chegarem na casa de virgem. Onde de longe Camus avistou Shaka esperando na porta, ele usava uma vesta tipica da india, o pano em tom avermelhado o deixava com ar de superioridade.

- senti voces chegando – disse ele mantendo seus olhos fechados.

- apenas vim acompanha-la – falou o aquariano, vendo o loiro diante de si acentir.

- obrigado – falou ele.

- bom, esta entregue – sorriu para Milena que agradeceu – Nos vemos amanha na arena, boa noite. Boa noite Shaka!

- boa noite – respondeu o loiro vendo o companheiro passar por sua casa, virou seu rosto para o lado e não encontrou sua irma, foi quando a viu virar e entrar no corredor indo em direçao ao quarto.

Pensou em ir atras dela mas não queria ser indelicado demais, e alem do mais ele não era bom com palavras talvez pudesse falar algo que a machucasse ainda mais. Não teve outra opiçao a não ser voltar para sua sala das arvores gemeas e meditar para acalmar sua raiva diante daquele que jurou cuidar dela na alegria e na tristeza. Seus pés descalços tocavam a grama fina e macia que forrava o chao de seu jardim, algumas flores cultivadas e criadas por Milena já começavam a brotar mostrando aos poucos sua beleza. Sentou-se em posiçao de lotus se pondo a meditar, mesmo que sua cabeça estivesse em outro lugar. Sua preoculpaçao com Milena era algo fora do comum pra ele, mesmo não sendo sua legitima irma, mas ele prometera a sua mae que cuidaria dela, ela que foi a única que não o via como a reencarnaçao do Buda.

**FLASHBACK ON **

**INDIA – ANOS ATRAS**

**Apesar do barulho incomodo proporcionado pela louça sendo lavada por uma linda mulher de cabelos loiros e curtos, Shaka, aquele que fora considerado a reencarnaçao de Buda meditava na sala de estar de sua ilustrissima casa. Mesmo sendo uma garoto pobre, ele se considerava rico por ter dois humanos que o amava por considerado filhos deles e não por ser o Buda. Seus olhos fechados, meditando calmamente quando algo como uma elevaçao pequena de espirito adentrou sua casa, curioso pois ainda era uma criança, abriu seus olhos mostrando o azul vivo que neles havia. Levantou-se e caminhou em direçao a entrada da casa, onde viu seu pai de maos dadas com uma menina loira. Sua mae se encontrava conversando com seu pai, a menina diante dele encarava o chao com seus olhos tristonhos. Pela primeira vez Shaka sentiu-se mal por ve-la daquele jeito e queria poder fazer algo para aliviar aquela dor que estava instalado diante dele. **

**- quem é essa menina? – disse Shaka ainda curioso. Foi quando seus pais perceberam que ele estava ali. **

**- essa Milena, ela teve um acidente de carro ontem. Um amigo meu me disse e a encontrei vagando pela rua sozinha, estava tao faminta que acabou desmaiando entao resolvi ajudar – explicou seu pai. **

**- não sei se ela podera ficar aqui – disse sua mae – Sabe que essa casa agora pertence a nosso filho, ao Buda, trazer uma criança estranha para dentro seria...**

**- deixe-a entrar- falou o menino – Uma alma como a dela não deve ser tratada como lixo, ela precisa de abrigo e proteçao, pois entao daremos a ela. **

**- mesmo se ele não concordasse eu cuidaria dela - falou o pai para a mae que o olhou surpresa. **

**- mas há regras nessa casa moçinha – disse a mulher severa – a mais importante: não pertube Shaka! **

**Milena apenas ficou a olhar a moça, passando seus olhos dela para o garoto que seguia calmamente para sua sala de meditaçao. **

**...**

**Dias se passaram a logo Milena já estava acostumada com a rotina da casa, onde agora chamava de lar. Mas apesar de ter sido avisada, Milena estava sempre rodando em volta de Shaka cuidando do irmao mais velho. O silencio reinava naquela sala decorada toda de marrom com desenhos ligado a Buda, a porta foi aberta lentamente tentando o maximo não fazer barulho apesar do garoto saber quem estava ali. **

**- devia estar em outro lugar, Milena – disse ele ainda de olhos fechados. **

**- não tem graça, Shaka, voce sempre sabe quando sou eu – falou a menina emburrada, a mesma caminhou para mais perto dele. **

**Mas ele nada respondeu continuou sua meditaçao, quando sentiu algo pesar em seu ombro notando a cabeça da menina em seu ombro. Pensou em falar algo mas se menteve em silencio. **

**- não se sente solitario? – disse ela com a voz baixa como de alguem que esta quase pegando no sono, seus olhos estavam meio abertos. **

**- não – disse somente – Minha vida toda é voltado para a meditaçao, esse é meu destino. **

**- mas ainda sim é solitario – falou ela – Por mais que voce seja Buda, voce ainda é uma criança, sente-se sozinho não é Shaka? **

**Naquele momento Shaka se esqueceu de quem era e deixou-se tomar pelos sentimentos da criança que ainda era, nem mesmo seus pais viam a solidao que ele sentia e o peso que carregava sozinho por ser Buda. Mas Milena foi a única que conseguiu ver o quao só estava. **

**- não vou deixa-lo sozinho – disse ela antes de adormecer encostada em seu ombro. **

**- obrigado, Milena – disse.**

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Seus olhos agora estavam abertos encarando uma pequena flor rosa nascer bem diante dele, a pegou e as petalas foram se desfazendo sendo levadas pela pequena brisa.

- o que é isso Shaka? – ouviu uma voz conhecida, aquele ser que somente ele era capaz de ouvir – Sempre soube que sentia uma completa solidao...

- não sei do que esta falando – disse Shaka tentando desconversar.

- não minta, Shaka. Ainda posso ver o que se passar dentro desse coraçao fechado, esquecido a muito tempo por voce.

- Nunca parei para pensar em como me sentia tao só – falou desabafando – Sempre me preoculpei com o sofrimento do outros, como Buda era esse meu dever.

- sua tarefa não é facil, mas quem disse que tudo nessa vida é facil? – ouviu-se um pequeno riso – Voce tem um grande coraçao Shaka, agradeça a Milena por ela ter te ajudado. Mas não deixe que seu coraçao se feche ou deixara algo mais bonito passar bem diante de seus olhos.

- algo bonito? Do que esta falando?

- sabera quando chegar a hora – disse deixando o rastro de cosmo sumir.

Shaka mesmo depois da breve conversar que para ele foi sem sentido, se levantou e caminhou em passos apreçados ate a cozinha. Abriu o armario pegando o que precisava pondo tudo na pequena mesa ali, acendeu o fogo pondo o bule para esquentar a agua que continha dentro dele o deixando esperar alguns minutos. Após esquentar pos o liquido na caneca e depois colocou a erva do cha preferido de Milena, se pondo a caminha em direçao ao quarto da loira.

Pequenas batidas ele fez com a mao que bateu contra a porta, mas ninguem respondera, abriu devagar vendo que não estava trancada. Entrou no quarto tendo somente a luz do abajur ligado, caminhou ate a mesinha que ficava perto da janela enorme de seu quarto, pondo caneca ali sevirnado e vendo Milena acordada encarando o nada.

- é lamentavel o que esta fazendo consigo mesma – disse ele parando diante dela.

- não sabe o que estou sentindo – respondeu ela sem encara-lo.

- ele não merece esse olhar triste, essa falta de anceio pela vida Milena – completou Shaka.

Mas ela nada respondeu, mas era assim que estavam suas conversas com ele ou com qualquer outro. Apenas frases curtas ou respostas rapidas como: sim, não, talvez.

- eu lhe fiz um cha´, acho que se sentira melhor depois que bebe-lo – falou o loiro pegando a caneca da mesinha e levando ate a irma que se sentou pegando o objeto das maos de Shaka.

- adoro esse cheiro – comentou ela esbosando um singelo sorriso. Deixando Shaka contente por fazer sua irma se sentir melhor, mesmo seja por alguns segundos – Estou sendo um fardo não estou?

- o que?

- estou te atrapalhando, eu disse que poderia ficar na vila das amazonas. Tenho certeza de que Shina e Viollet me ajudariam – falou ela.

- voce é minha irma, Milena. E prometi a mim mesmo que cuidaria de voce, não sabe o quanto estou me segurando para não subir ate a ultima casa e mandar Dite para um dos seis infernos com uma passagem so de ida.

- não devia gastar seu tempo – disse Milena – Por mais que eu esteja sofrendo com tudo isso, não quero mais me aproximar de Afrodite. Doi ve-lo com ela, andando pra lá e pra cá com ela, rindo com ela mas se é assim que os deuses querem o que eu posso fazer?

- seguir em frente – falou ele.

- não é tao facil quanto a gente pensa – disse deixando uma lagrima cair.

- não, não é. Mas tem que tentar, pelo seu bem – disse ele – Deixarei voce só, deve estar cansada do treino hoje.

- um pouco e obrigada pelo chá – sorriu ela.

- de nada – falou Shaka pegando a caneca e saindo do quarto ainda preoculpado com a irma, mesmo que na frente de todos e dela mostrasse que estava tudo bem.

**(UM POUCO AFASTADO DA CASA DE ARIES) **

Um pouco mais afastado da primeira casa, Mascara da morte após sair da casa de aries devido a um encomodo com a presença da loira resolveu caminhar sem rumo. Frustrado ele retirou outro cigarro do bolso e o isqueiro e acendeu o mesmo, trangando e depois jogando a fumaça para cima continuou a caminhar sem ter certeza de onde iria, quando de longe avistou uma moça bem arrumada, seus cabelos prateados estavam presos num coque deixando alguns fios soltos, seus olhos incomuns estavam bem delineados com o a maquiagem que realçou seus olhos, um vestido longo porem justo e com um leve decote mostrando seus atributos.

Mascara da morte ao reconhecer quem era, deixou um riso debochado escapar por sua boca sendo ouvido pela moça, amiga antiga de Afrodite.

- é incrivel como algumas mulheres tem que ser vulgares para chamar a atençao de um homem que falta lamber o chao que pisa – riu ele soltando a fumaça.

- essa indireta foi pra mim, Mask? – falou Deneve, que mantinha suas duas maos na frente do corpo segurando sua bolsa de mao que era pequena.

- não precisa disso tudo se quer ganhar o florzinha – falou jogando o cigarro no chao e o apagando – Ele já esta na sua, tanto que nem se importou com a pobre esposa dele.

- acha que me sinto bem vendo meu melhor amiga acabado desse jeito? Só estou tentando faze-lo sentir-se bem, creio que todos já devem ter percebido que foi Milena quem acabou com o casamento quando resolveu ter aquele bebe e olha so no que deu! – disse firme sem expressar qualquer sentimentalismo.

Mask naquele momento por mais que estivesse espantado com a frieza dela, não deixou demonstrar. Mas não deveria estar espantado, afinal ele era pior do que ela, o que ele era capaz de fazer a deixaria amedrontada e que só de ouvir o nome dele ficaria morrendo de medo. Mas já havia dias que aquilo já não lhe fornecia nada, decorar cabeças em sua casa em cancer já estava ficando chato e sem diverçao. Sua cabeça normalmente ficava pensando em outras coisas nas quais o deixava nervoso e irritado.

- garota voce é consegue ser mais fria do que eu – riu ele – Agora sei por que Dite gostou de voce.

Mask virou de lado para ela e virou apenas o rosto esbosando um riso, enquanto Deneve o observava sem mudar de expressao. O canceriano se virou e encontrou o amigo já se aproximando deles, e sua cara não era uma das melhores e Mask imaginou que ao passar pela primeira casa não deve ter sido muito bem recebido. E era verdade, por mais discretamente que Dite tenha tentado passar Milo que sempre falava o que vinha a boca acabou o confrontando, não com palavras mas sim com olhares ofencivos, se não fosse por Shura que o tinha acalmado Milo com certeza teria pulado no pescoço dele.

- espero que não esteja incomodando minha amiga, Mascara da morte – disse olhando serio para ele.

- eu? Claro que não – disse ele jogando as maos para cima, como se rendesse – Só estavamos conversando e agora sei por que gostou tanto dela.

- é minha amiga, conheço Deneve a muito mais tempo que voce – falou ele caminhando e indo pra perto da moça.

- todo o santuario sabe que voces dois são muito mais que amigos, Dite – falou ele.

"espero que saiba o que esta fazendo? – disse Mask pelo cosmo."

"não se meta na minha vida – avisou o pisciano"

"voce quem sabe – falou"

Em seguida deu um rapido aceno e voltou em direçao as doze casas, indo em direçao a sua casa em cancer. Queria ficar sozinho, tentar pensar em que sua vida estava se tranformando e por que daqueles pensamentos estranhos no qual nunca teve. Se encontrava deitado de barriga pra cima com as maos atras da cabeça e encarando o teto, seus olhos perdidos naquele teto sem desenho algum e sem cabeça alguma despertaram ao ouvir seu celular tocar.

Se virou e o pegou na camoda ao lado da sua cama se sentando em seguida, desbloqueou o visor e viu uma mensagem, mas não era de Athena ou de nenhum de seus companheiros. A mensagem vinha de um nomero restrito que somente ele sabia quem era, e na mensagem dizia:

"**Chegarei ao santuario amanha!" **

Sua testa ficou enrrugada ao ver aquela mensagem, sabia de quem era mas não entendeu o motivo daquela visita, sabia que algo não estava certo podia sentir que junto daquela mensagem algo de ruim iria vir tambem.

**EM ALGUM LUGAR DO EGITO (DIA)**

O vento soprava um pouco forte fazendo a areia do deserto se espalharem pelo ar como se fossem um só, logo a diante havia uma rampa feita pela porta de entrada daquela enfinge. Apesar de ser dia e o sol esquentar qualquer coisa ou criatura que se atreva a andar por aquelas areias, não impediu de que duas moças usando mantos brancos entrassem ali com a ajuda de um guia. O mesmo se encontrava na porta e iluminava com a larterna.

- cof, cof, cof – tociu uma delas – Sera que a gente já pode ir embora pelo amor de santo Zeus? Daqui a pouco eu vou tocir areia.

- para de reclamar, Bea – disse a loira de cabelos ondulados.

- não to reclamando, ta bem na cara que houve uma luta aqui! – exclamou – Agora a gente pode ir embora.

- se soubesse que ia reclamar tanto eu tinha trago outra musa comigo – disse ela rolando os olhos.

- ta querendo dizer o que com isso? – semi-serrou os olhos.

- esqueça, de qualquer maneira não vamos poder fazer nada mesmo e nem olhar mais nada já esta escurecendo – disse ela vendo que as frestas de luz estavam ficando escuras.

- aleluia! – sorriu Beatrix, a musa da escuridao. Pupila de uma certa amazona que deu a vida para salvar Athena na batalha contra Ares.

- senhoritas melhor voltarmos, esta pra chegar uma tempestade de areia! – gritou o guia.

- já estamos indo! – gritou.

A loira e Beatrix deixaram aquela piramide para tras e caminharam em direçao a rampa por onde entraram, la estava o seu guia o senhor Junior que as acompanhou ate a piramide onde varias pessoas ouviram barulhos estranhos e estrondos. Assim que sairam foram obrigadas a cobrirem seus rostos pois o vento estava ficando mais forte por causa da noite que estava chegando, tamparam seu rosto com o pano ate o nariz para não aspirarem areia e poeira tambem e voltaram para o hotel onde estavam hospedadas.

Exatamente uma hora e meia depois elas já se encontravam no hotel, não era um hotel de luxo mas dava para o gasto afinal não deveriam chamar a atençao. O predio tinha somente tres andares, construido ao redor de um patio com uma fonte bonita no centro onde Beatrix estava olhando enquanto ficava sentada na janela olhando a agua sair da fonte e voltar para seu lugar. Enquando sua amiga estava no corredor conversando com alguem.

_- tem certeza de que não encontraram nada, Miria? – perguntou a mulher do outro lado da linha._

- tenho – disse suspirando – Uma luta bem seria aconteceu lá, mas não há vestigios de Lana em parte alguma somente de Tereza, e por falar nela já a encontraram? – perguntou.

_- sim, ela foi achada por um cavaleiro de ouro – falou – Hera já deu a ordem, vamos pra o santuario amanha mesmo e ela quer voce e Beatrix la tambem. _

- entendido – falou – Nos vemos no santuario amanha cedo. Tchau – disse desligando o aparelho ligado a seu ouvido.

Depois da rapida conversa, Miria caminhou em direçao ao quarto que dividia com Beatrix e ao abrir a porta viu a menina se levantar e olhar para sua colega/chefe.

- e entao? – perguntou a garota.

- arrume suas coisas, vamos para o santuario agora. Chegaremos amanha cedo e encontraremos a outras – avisou Miria, seguindo para o banheiro para tomar um rapido banho.

Nesse curto tempo Beatrix aproveitou e usou o celular que tinha somente para manter contato com aquele que nunca viu após ter ido para o templo de Hera, pois assim como ela ele foi para outro santuario para se tornar um cavaleiro. Com agilidade digitou as palavras rapidamente avisando de sua chegada ao irmao que não via a mais de anos.

"**Chegarei ao santuario amanha" - Beatrix**


End file.
